This invention relates to 2-(4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl)-2,3-dihydro-1H-indoles, 2-(4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolines and 2-(4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl)-1H-indoles, which are useful as antidepressant agents, and to a method of preparation thereof.